The Girl That Never Sleeps
by Holly Hell
Summary: " Et dans leurs yeux remplis d'une admiration absurde et sans borne, se reflète la vérité entière et cruelle : la vie de star offre des choses que ces inconnus ne peuvent seulement imaginer."     UA ; un peu d'OOC    Couples classiques.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur. **

_Bonjour à tous ! C'est la première fiction que je publie sur ce site. Je l'ai déjà publiée sur fanfic-fr sous le pseudo « Hina » et je cherche maintenant à la confronter au lectorat de !_

_Si review il y a, je répondrai par message privé (du moins aux personnes membres du site) et aux autres directement dans le chapitre suivant ^^ _

_Par ailleurs, pour ceux qui auraient lu ma fiction sur fanfic-fr, il s'agit ici d'une **réécriture**. Autrement dit, les textes ont **changé**, ils sont **différents**, et le seront sans doute aussi de nombreux évènements dans leur enchainement. Donc, à moins que cette réécriture soit un échec, relire ma fiction ne sera pas rébarbatif dans le sens où ce serait du « déjà-vu » lors de ma première version._

_Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter d'apprécier la lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Lorsqu'il y aura des personnages inventés par moi-même, je le préciserai avant le chapitre concerné._

_Rating M : A cause de certaines scènes à venir qui ne manqueront pas de violence. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Girl That Never Sleeps<strong>

oOoOo

_Rêver de toi, le temps d'un soir. _

oOoOo

Treize heures trente.

Fin de son déjeuner chez Per Se. Un claquement de doigt, un bruissement de cashmere. Un regard hautain. Une main aux doigts délicats et manucurés s'empare du livret qu'on lui tend pour y caler une carte de crédit noire et le refermer. Les airs empressés de la jeune femme le laissent penser qu'elle n'a pas besoin de connaitre le montant de l'addition pour la payer... Puis le serveur s'évanouit comme il est apparut. Elle se lève, toute de grâce et de finesse, pour quitter la salle du restaurant. Et tandis qu'à la réception, un homme en redingote l'habille de sa veste en tweed Chanel, son visage lisse, ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils levés ne trahissent jamais l'effort surhumain qu'elle accomplit pour rentrer son ventre, ni la douleur qu'infligent les talons de ses Jimmy Choo à ses pieds.

Treize heures trente six – heure de son BlackBerry. Elle sort du restaurant par la double porte bleue, traverse la petite cour dallée et n'esquisse que deux pas au grand jour, avant qu'une voiture luxueuse ne se gare juste devant elle, de ce mouvement gracieux et félin qui caractérise les limousines. Et le commun des mortels qui passe par hasard dans la rue, lui, n'a le temps de reconnaitre cette silhouette célébrissime, d'effleurer du regard sa présence irréelle que pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne soit envolée. Car une fois la portière fermée, son parfum d'étoile s'est déjà évanoui. Oui, à New York, il n'est pas rare de croiser ces ombres factices. Elles glissent sur le trottoir et disparaissent dans les limousines qui s'emboutissent au feu rouge. Elles se cachent au creux de la foule, se mêlent aux millions d'habitants si communs et si différents, si nombreux qu'ils sont anonymes malgré les blasons vivaces de leurs pays qui basanent leurs visages, malgré le brassage de leurs peaux épicées et de leurs odeurs colorées. Ces ombres font oublier jusqu'à leur existence... Et puis un jour, elles apparaissent, brise fugace mais morsure ô combien brûlante sur la peau de ces New Yorkais abusés. Elles leur rappellent à quel point ils sont triviaux et sans intérêt, combien morne est leur vie comparée à la leur, eux, spectateurs à tout jamais d'un bonheur exclusif, inaccessible. Et dans leurs yeux remplis d'une admiration absurde et sans borne, se reflète la vérité entière et cruelle – un rictus coquet étira ses lèvres pulpeuses. La vie de star offre des choses que ces inconnus ne peuvent seulement imaginer...

Son chewing-gum claque sous ses dents et ses yeux de jade décortiquent soigneusement le paysage urbain de la capitale du monde, comme si elle ne le connaissait pas déjà par cœur. Ces bâtiments carrés, cette architecture rigide, ces rues pavées de la gloire des ancêtres colons ; rien ne concorde avec son berceau, avec sa campagne du Vermont qu'elle observait tellement depuis son balcon dans sa jeunesse, et dont elle reniait fermement son attachement depuis bien longtemps. Ce passé était comme un spectre inquiétant que son cerveau refoulait au fin fond de son esprit tourmenté par les sonneries et les vibrations incessantes de son BlackBerry.

Près d'elle, dans la voiture, son assistant est débordé. Des rendez-vous sont bookés avec tout le monde : diners, cocktails, inaugurations, spectacles, réunions, shootings... Tout n'est que dates, heures, vols en avion... New York, Paris, New York, Paris, Los Angeles, New York, Paris... New York, New York, New York ! Comme tout cela lui donne la migraine ! Elle n'est pas là pour se soucier des _post-it_ qui débordent de son agenda, ni des changements rocambolesques de son emploi du temps de ministre ! Non, elle est là uniquement pour admirer et pour être admirée, pour _inspirer_ et pour _être_ _inspirée._ Frivole rayon de Soleil sur la scène de Broadway, gracieuse petite fleur de printemps qui s'épanouit, qui s'épanouit, qui s'épanouit... Sans jamais faner.

Les réunions s'enchainent, les répétitions au théâtre se prolongent, les fans sont impatients de voir leur idole se reproduire sur scène. L'après-midi passe à une vitesse folle, l'assaut des journalistes n'a pas perdu de sa vigueur, celui des flashes d'appareils photos non plus.

La nuit commence à tomber mais New York est éclairée comme en plein jour. Les spots, les néons aux couleurs criardes brillent d'une lueur aveuglante. Baladée aux quatre coins de Manhattan dans une Jaguar, plus discrète que sa limousine, elle saisit le foulard que lui présente son assistant et en recouvre sa tête avant de le nouer juste sous son menton. La jeune femme saisit une à une les mèches de cheveux rose vif qu'elle arbore afin de mieux les dissimuler sous le tissu satiné. Lorsque le véhicule la dépose près d'un bouiboui asiatique en plein Chinatown et qu'elle en ouvre la portière, une épaisse odeur de canard laqué et d'arôme de soja s'engouffre dans ses narines. Sans plus tarder, la jeune femme claque la portière et entre dans le restaurant pour s'avancer vers la table la plus proche. Vêtue d'une veste moins voyante, l'air plus banal derrière ses lunettes de Soleil encore perchées sur son nez malgré le crépuscule au dehors, elle peut enfin s'octroyer ce qu'une star ne se permet habituellement pas : cette promiscuité, ce contact au corps-à-corps avec cette la grouillante au bar, ces excuses jetées avec indifférence. Taire son indignement lorsqu'on lui écrase les pieds est moins facile que prévu, mais pour une fois, ne pas être traitée comme si elle est la plus fragile des poupées de porcelaine lui fait du bien.

Elle s'extirpe finalement du supplice de la foule, qui n'est pas sans lui rappeler celui des journalistes fous furieux devant le Broadway Theatre où elle travaille à plein temps, et s'assied à une table individuelle tout en arrangeant les cheveux qui sortent de sous son foulard. Elle commande le repas le plus commun que puisse lui offrir ce menu – quelque chose comme un plat de nems et des nouilles brûlantes. Au diable le régime draconien que son attaché de presse lui fait subir en vue de son prochain spectacle ! Le goût exotique de cette cuisine la change totalement de la nourriture lyophilisée et allégée à l'extrême qu'elle se doit de manger jour après jour pour garder la ligne...

Après avoir réglé l'addition en espèce, elle quitte le restaurant pour rejoindre la Jaguar qui l'attend plus haut sur l'avenue. Elle monte et disparait à l'intérieur, sous le regard interloqué de certains passants qui s'étonnent de voir une voiture si luxueuse dans leur quartier. Ils n'ont pas le temps de mieux la regarder que déjà, le véhicule reprend sa route en direction de Brooklyn. A l'intérieur, elle est entourée par une maquilleuse et une habilleuse qui l'aident à choisir sa tenue pour la réception de ce soir dans la résidence d'un riche producteur de Broadway. Bustier de satin rose ou robe sirène dorée ? Chignon éclaté ou longues anglaises ?

La jeune femme repose son front contre la vitre froide et se laisse bercer par les mouvements de la voiture, pendant que ses deux employées ferment sa robe derrière elle et coiffent une par une d'épaisses mèches de cheveux roses. Leurs mouvements dans son dos, leurs mains délicates qui s'efforcent de ne pas tirailler son cuir chevelu, de ne pas blesser cette peau si blanche, de ne pas heurter la sensibilité d'une personne si précieuse lui donnent de légers frissons. La fatigue d'une journée entière vient se loger dans la courbe fragile de sa nuque et lui rappelle le poids de sa célébrité, toutes ces responsabilités. Cette liberté qui pourtant n'existe pas, ces obligations dont elle se passerait bien... Le fait d'être _forcée_ d'accorder de sa présence et de son temps à des personnes dont elle ne se soucie même pas ; sa garde-robe, ses mouvements, ses fréquentations, son emploi du temps réglés au millimètre par tous ces gens qui pourtant sont à _son_ service... C'est comme d'enfiler une robe au corset trop étroit : ce monde étriqué, son rythme effréné, ce gotha hypocrite l'épuisent. Mais... Pour rien au monde elle ne troquerait cette vie contre celle du quidam New Yorkais. Car c'était un rêve...

« Mademoiselle Haruno, nous sommes arrivées, murmura la maquilleuse alors que la voiture venait de s'arrêter devant une luxueuse résidence. »

Elle leva les yeux vers le manoir auréolé de lampions et de bougies.

oOoOo

_C'était comme un doux rêve. _


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

_Passer de l'autre côté du miroir._

* * *

><p>Enfin, la vraie couleur du carrelage apparaissait ! Un soupir de soulagement, une nouvelle série de frottements. Le travail, intense, promettait de s'achever. Elle souffla, essuya son front moite du revers de la main et se releva un instant. Ses doigts étaient collants. Elle plongea avec ferveur la brosse ainsi que ses mains dans le seau d'eau javellisée avant de reprendre son labeur.<p>

« Magne-toi, on a besoin de toi à la caisse !

— J'arrive, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. »

Cependant, elle peinait à couvrir les cris du gamin hystérique. Juste au-dessus, elle l'entendait gigoter sur les genoux de sa mère et agacer les clients du fast-food avec ses hurlements à en crever les tympans. Elle souffla, les dents serrées. Elle commençait déjà à avoir la migraine. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle n'avait jamais supporté le bruit. Ni les gosses. Ni les gosses qui font du bruit, et encore moins leurs parents incapables de les éduquer dans le silence et l'harmonie. Leur bave, leurs pleurs, leurs couches putrides... Imaginer qu'elle fut ainsi quelques années auparavant l'horrifiait proprement.

Elle cessa de frotter quand le carrelage fut parfaitement noir, sa couleur d'origine. Les frites écrasées, le bout de steak mâchouillé ainsi que le pain blanc aux graines de sésame avaient disparu dans la poubelle, et le sol brillait tant que c'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de saletés. C'est alors que l'enfant fit un faux geste, d'un coup de pied mal placé, vers le plateau posé sur la table. Son premier réflexe fut de lever le bras et d'empêcher le gobelet de soda de se déverser sur le sol qu'elle venait de nettoyer. Elle se releva, forte de son exploit, et adressa au gamin un sourire qui se voulait sincère. Ses grands yeux noirs cessèrent de verser des larmes, sa petite bouche barbouillée de ketchup formait une moue agacée. Pendant une minute, elle eut l'impression que ses propres lèvres, étirées jusqu'aux oreilles, dévoilaient les dents pointues d'un monstre maniaque.

« Sakura ! s'exclama de nouveau la voix impatiente.

— Oui ! »

Après un autre regard agacé adressé à l'enfant et à la mère, Sakura s'éclipsa sans un mot, emportant le matériel d'entretien pour le ranger dans le local réservé à cet effet. Lorsqu'elle se glissa de nouveau derrière la caisse, son poste de référence, elle remercia silencieusement sa collègue qui l'avait momentanément relayée. Elle frotta ses mains, encore toutes sèches à cause de l'eau de javel, contre son jean délavé et reprit la commande du client suivant. Et celle de celui d'après. Et de celui d'encore après. Et de tous les autres qui suivirent, car ils se succédaient sans fin apparente.

Ici, l'ennui était son seul compagnon. Le temps filait sans s'arrêter, le tuer devenait difficile. Ses yeux de jade rajoutaient des couleurs là où il en manquait, en s'occupant par la pensée, en détaillant régulièrement les consommateurs qui défilaient, en essayant de trouver des points communs parmi leurs différences. Mais ses tentatives pour établir le modèle du New Yorkais moyen s'étaient révélées infructueuses. La ville était un tel _melting pot_ de couleurs et de nationalités que ses habitants ne possédaient ni plastique, ni coutumes, ni langue propre à eux. Elle avait déménagé dans le même pays, à quelques milliers de kilomètres de son État d'origine, le Vermont, et pourtant la mentalité de la population avait déjà de beaucoup changé. Mais tous différents qu'étaient les clients, un détail ne lui avait pas échappé. La tristesse de son quotidien avait tendu un voile grisâtre entre son regard et la réalité telle qu'elle était.

Malgré l'allure parfois svelte de certaines femmes d'affaire, malgré les traits creusés de ces hommes angoissés par des postes éprouvants, malgré la silhouette décharnée de ces étudiantes anémiées accro à la malbouffe, malgré l'aspect frivole de ces adolescentes maquillées jusqu'au bout des ongles, si bien qu'elles osaient à peine soulever une frite de peur de se salir ; malgré toute cette diversité parmi les clients… Elle n'y pouvait rien. Sakura ne voyait que ça. La grosseur_._ Rien que la grosseur. Rien que les visages bouffis de clients obèses... Et puis aussi la laideur. Car pour Sakura, grosseur n'était pas laideur. Il n'y avait pas, chez ces personnes qu'elle croisait, de cette corpulence honorable, de cette dignité dans l'embonpoint ; ces bajoues rouges et chaudes, ces poitrines accueillantes, ces bedaines rebondies, ces cuisses bien fournies. Non. Tout juste cette adiposité sans allure, cet appel à la paresse et à l'ataraxie. Ces épais bourrelets leur conféraient un physique tellement ingrat ! Combien d'Américains avait-elle vu mordre dans une pomme et faire du vélo récemment ? Bien peu à son goût.

Alors leur servir leurs parts de frites dégoulinantes de graisse, et ces sodas beaucoup trop sucrés, et ces sandwiches débordants de sauces caloriques, et ces sundaes, et ces nuggets… Tout cela la révulsait.

« Ces gens-là ne savent pas vivre, pensa-t-elle amèrement en encaissant la commande d'un adolescent. »

Si seulement elle avait leur temps, si elle possédait leur argent et leur liberté... Elle savait comment elle les dépenserait. Elle investirait. Elle claquerait tout dans quelque chose de monstrueux, de magnifique, de sensationnel. Elle achèterait du rêve en boite, un flacon de chance, elle achèterait le bonheur qu'on voit en vitrine : celui des étoffes de cachemire et de madras, celui des bottes cirées et des talons aiguilles, celui qui coule à flots dans les rivières de diamants, celui qui pétille dans les coupes de Ruinart.

Elle jeta un regard sur sa collègue d'à côté. A la caisse voisine, la file d'attente était remarquablement plus longue et plus masculine. Quelque part, Sakura n'avait pas à se plaindre de pouvoir remplir ses commandes à son rythme, sans être débordée. Mais à bien y regarder la cause de cet attroupement, elle en arrivait à penser que la vie offrait parfois ses présents aux plus forts. Tout juste à un mètre d'elle, les clients se succédaient, les clins d'œil fusaient et les regards coulaient du matin au soir. Chaque jour. Tout en faisant son travail de caissière, ses grands yeux verts, habitués à remarquer les moindres détails chez les autres, se frottaient, se _limaient_ péniblement contre l'albâtre de ce qui semblait être la statue vivante d'une divinité grecque. Ils étudiaient avec envie la délicatesse de ses mouvements, de ses regards langoureux, de ses sourires enjôleurs qu'elle essayait pitoyablement de reproduire à son tour. Ses tentatives d'imitations étaient vaines, ce qui n'en rajoutait que plus à sa frustration. Elle se sentait tellement _ridicule_ d'échouer à être aussi gracieuse ! Mais elle n'y pouvait rien : son corps n'était pas fait pour présenter une telle allure. Sa taille n'était pas assez marquée, ses cheveux pas assez soyeux et ses doigts manquaient de finesse. La jalousie la dévorait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même... Mais il n'y avait pas que ça que ses yeux observait.

En fait, Ino transpirait la comédie par tous les pores de sa peau. Chaque mimique, chaque geste, chaque posture qu'elle adoptait était d'une rare finesse. C'était une invitation à la croire sur parole, à tomber dans le panneau, à lui faire confiance. Sa voix chantante, son rire cristallin, sa petite mine de lutin : ça puait le mensonge et la comédie à des kilomètres. Et ses sourires n'avaient rien d'hypocrite, ils étaient l'âme même de son talent d'actrice : exhaler la joie de vivre lorsqu'on est au fond du baril, rire malgré l'étau des larmes qui nous serre la gorge, séduire même quand le monde nous semble trop laid. Et Sakura, forte de son expérience dans le théâtre, décelait ce charme trompeur chez n'importe qui : ses cheveux dorés, sa peau d'adamantine et ses yeux bleu lagon formaient un masque sombre au travers duquel elle voyait clairement.

Elle voyait un rayon de Soleil fade. Une fleur sombre, un lac asséché, une lame d'argent ; celle d'un poignard émoussé par les épreuves de la vie. L'arme d'un guerrier qui n'a pas eu la force de lutter. Chaque jour, elle s'émerveillait devant cette silhouette gracile aux gestes fins, devant cette souplesse et cette légèreté dans le mouvement. Tant d'élégance, tant de distinction chez une seule personne dépassait l'entendement, comme si cette nature raffinée n'était qu'une malédiction qui pesait sur ses frêles épaules. Comme si ce n'était que le rideau qui dissimulait une toute autre histoire, celle d'un personnage différent. Le mystère, entier, était une brume qui voilait son regard d'une rare noblesse.

Et ni ses airs de princesse insatisfaite, ni sa voix hautaine, ni sa démarche de mannequin ne l'en dissuadait : derrière ses sourires éclatants, Ino Yamanaka cachait un chagrin carabiné.

* * *

><p>Le ciel d'un blanc perle brillait sans Soleil et sa couleur éclatante se reflétait sur la surface polie du bar de l'accueil, entièrement recouvert de plexiglas. La moquette bleu marine à poils courts était impeccable, dépourvue du moindre accroc, du moindre grain de poussière. Une odeur de propreté et de <em>neuf<em> se dégageait des fauteuils en cuir blanc rembourrés ainsi que du papier des magasines mis à disposition dans la salle d'attente. Les grandes vitres donnant sur la rue ne présentaient pas la moindre trace de doigt. Seule la sonnerie d'un téléphone interrompit le calme spectaculaire qui régnait sur les lieux.

« Bureaux du Broadway Theater, j'écoute ? Et bien... Non, je ne peux pas vous renseigner, je suis au standard. Oui... Je comprends mais elle n'a toujours pas d'assistante pour le moment et je ne peux pas vous la passer directement. Je peux prendre un message pour elle, sinon ? Oui. C'est de la part de... ? Je vois, à treize heures ? Oui, c'était bien noté sur son agenda. Merci. Au revoir. »

Appuyant sur le bouton de son oreillette pour raccrocher, la standardiste déposa cet énième message sur un tas de paperasse d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Il était temps de les apporter à leur destinataire ! Elle souleva délicatement la pile, contourna son bureau et emprunta l'ascenseur, toujours chargée. Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton du troisième étage à l'aide de son coude, elle parvint vite au niveau désiré. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Jamais la porte du bureau de la directrice artistique n'avait semblé aussi éloignée de l'ascenseur. Perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, elle poursuivit sa route avec prudence. Le couloir était vaste, presque autant qu'un hall. Les offices, cachées derrières des vitres, étaient désertées par leurs occupants : tous étaient en réunion avec la directrice artistique dans la salle de briefing. Elle pouvait les voir à travers la vitre, assis à une table ronde, en plein débat. L'équipe devait être en train de travailler sur une nouvelle pièce de théâtre...

Lorsque la standardiste eut traversé le hall, elle s'arrêta tout au fond, devant le seul bureau qui n'était pas isolé par une vitre. Il était vide ; seul un ordinateur éteint et un téléphone débranché reposaient dessus. Pas de stylos, pas de feuilles, pas de bibelots. Pas de vie. Rien que la table blanche flambant neuve et sa chaise roulante rembourrée. Derrière, une pièce était close par une porte et ses murs étaient affublés de vitres dont les stores dissimulaient l'antre de la directrice artistique. La standardiste reporta son regard sur le bureau vide et poussa un autre soupir. La directrice tardait à se trouver une nouvelle assistante et elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Qu'elle-même ait échoué à l'entretien, passe encore avec son manque d'expérience... Mais toutes ces secrétaires qui venaient de grandes enseignes de journaux ou d'entreprises connues s'étaient cassé les dents sur ses exigences abusives. Elle aurait pu engager n'importe laquelle d'entre elle et changer ensuite, non ? A cause de cela, la standardiste se retrouvait dans l'obligation de relever _ses_ messages, de prendre _ses_ rendez-vous, de filtrer_ses_ appels... Bref, d'accomplir un travail d'assistante pour lequel elle n'était pas payée !

Derrière elle, un claquement de porte attira son attention. La directrice sortait de la salle de réunion, seule, après avoir laissé ses semblables débattre en son absence. Elle ajusta sa montre tout en regardant l'heure, puis s'avança vers son bureau.

« Karin ! »

La standardiste sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et laissa tomber tous les petits papiers par terre. La directrice roula des yeux.

« Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas fait d'elle ma secrétaire, pensa-t-elle avec désespoir. »

Les joues aussi écarlates que sa chevelure cramoisie, Karin se dépêcha de tout ramasser avant de se relever.

« Fais donc attention, l'avertit Tsunade avec agacement. »

Les rougeurs avaient à présent contaminé la totalité de son visage. Les oreilles semblables à deux tranches de bœuf cru, Karin remonta ses lunettes d'un doigt et suivit la directrice sans protester.

« Bonjour, Tsunade. Voilà vos messages ainsi que votre courrier.

─ Dépose le tout sur mon bureau. »

Sa voix sèche et désagréable indiquait qu'elle n'était pas contente. Elle ouvrit son bureau et laissa la standardiste déposer sur la table une pile décourageante de paperasse à lire et à remplir. Tsunade cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle était déjà en retard sur le tas que Karin lui avait apporté la veille... ça devenait trop.

« Tu es sûre que tu as fait le tri là-dedans ?

─ Certaine.

─ … Bien, soupira-t-elle. »

Elle regarda encore sa montre.

« A quelle heure était programmé mon rendez-vous avec la nouvelle candidate, déjà ?

─ Dix heures, Tsunade.

─ C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle est en retard, grinça-t-elle. »

Comprenant enfin ce qui la mettait en colère, elle tenta de la rassurer.

« J'ai entendu à la radio ce matin qu'il y a eu un accident à la trente-quatrième rue, ce qui a ralenti toute la circulation au Sud de Manhattan. Elle est peut-être prise dans un bouchon ?

─ Peut-être, concéda-t-elle sèchement, comme si elle n'appréciait pas que la retardataire puisse avoir une excuse. Retourne au standard, Karin.

─ D'accord. »

Elle quitta la pièce en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez et traversa le hall après un dernier regard vers le bureau. Elle leva la main pour presser le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire, celui-ci s'ouvrit. Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer une jeune femme brune qui, avant que Karin n'entre à l'intérieur, l'interpela.

« Excusez-moi ? »

La standardiste écrasa de justesse le bouton d'ouverture des portes pour retenir l'ascenseur et se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante.

« Je cherche le bureau de Tsunade Koichi ?

─ Tout droit, tout au fond... Bon courage pour l'entretien. »

Et les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur la brunette lui adressant un sourire mi-reconnaissant, mi-effrayé. Karin eut un rictus en pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

La réputation de Tsunade dans ce domaine n'était plus à faire.

« Vingt-trois ans, diplômée en journalisme à Columbia... Que faisiez-vous avant de poster votre candidature ici, euh... ? »

Tsunade plissa les yeux et remonta du regard l'unique page du Curriculum Vitae de la nouvelle arrivante.

« … Hinata, n'est-ce pas ? Que faisiez-vous ?

─ J'étais l'assistante de l'attaché de presse de Sasuke Uchiwa, répondit-elle. Voici sa lettre de recommandation. C'est lui qui m'a suggéré de venir ici. »

La directrice récupéra l'enveloppe et la décacheta sous le regard anxieux de la jeune femme.

Hinata ne tenait pas en place, et pour cause : elle se trouvait dans le bureau de l'une des personnalités les plus reconnues du milieu du spectacle. Ses mains moites et son cœur papillonnant dans sa poitrine témoignaient à la fois de son excitation et de sa peur. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que sa candidature soit rejetée mais pourtant... Naruto lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance en la suggérant à Tsunade. En proie à une pression insupportable, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle fixait cette dernière, admirant sa silhouette à moitié cachée par le bureau. Beaucoup de formes moulées par un tailleur Channel lavande magnifiquement coupé, des cheveux blonds savamment coiffés. Son visage impeccable était très légèrement maquillé, ses lèvres fines pincées dans la concentration, son regard franc et perturbant. Chacun de ses gestes était force et précision. Sa personne rayonnait d'un grand charisme, de chance, de succès, de réussite. Hinata chercha le bonheur en vain dans ses traits ; un métier comme le sien exigeait-il une telle froideur ?

De son côté, Tsunade dépliait la lettre rédigée en caractères imprimés et débutait sa lecture.

« _Mamie Tsunade... »_

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la feuille et sa bouche se tordit en une moue agacée, ce qui accentua l'inquiétude d'Hinata. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lire pour se mettre dans cet état ?

« _Mamie Tsunade,_

_C'est avec regret que je t'écris cette lettre de recommandation. En effet, comme elle a pu te le dire, Hinata était mon assistante jusqu'à quelques semaines auparavant. Tout s'est passé admirablement bien et le motif de sa démission n'a rien de préjudiciable pour la qualité de son CV ni pour sa carrière en général. En fait, nous nous connaissons depuis l'université et travailler ensemble nous a permis de nous rapprocher au point que nous nous sommes fiancés récemment. Elle a donc donné sa démission afin que notre relation n'ait pas de répercussions sur nos vies professionnelles respectives. Crois bien que cela ne me fait pas plaisir qu'elle aille travailler chez quelqu'un d'autre, car à nous deux, nous étions extrêmement efficaces._

_Concernant Hinata, je n'ai donc pas grand chose à dire ; elle est excellente et je l'ai toujours pensé même quand nous n'étions pas ensemble. C'est une fille intelligente, son CV et ses diplômes en témoigneront mieux que moi. En tant qu'assistante, elle saura répondre à toutes tes attentes, je le sais, et il faudrait être fou pour ne pas l'engager. Et... Je ne trouve rien d'autre à ajouter. Tu sais déjà que je ne suis pas très doué pour les lettres officielles, mamie !_

_Reçois mes salutations les plus distinguées,_

_Naruto Uzumaki. _»

Tsunade reposa la lettre en se frottant le menton, les yeux fermés. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de répondre à Naruto qu'il fallait _éviter_de raconter sa vie dans une lettre de recommandation, même à quelqu'un que l'on connait depuis longtemps, et celle de rire. Malgré cela, la lettre l'avait persuadée qu'engager cette jeune femme ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. En effet, la perspective qu'elle fut l'assistante de Naruto ne l'avait pas encore frappée dans toute sa mesure... Même si les exigences du jeune homme ne passaient pas pour être très élevées, le fait qu'elle ait réussi à suivre le mouvement de son exubérance, à supporter ses sautes d'humeur, ses décisions irréfléchies et ses jugements hâtifs au point de se _fiancer _avec lui avait de quoi prouver au monde entier une patience sans limites. Sans compter que l'absence d'assistante commençait à se faire gravement sentir... Elle jeta un nouveau regard vers la pile de papiers menaçante sur la table.

« Hinata, une dernière question : vous êtes diplômée en journalisme. Que venez-vous faire _ici_ ? Votre place ne serait-elle pas plutôt à un poste semblable à celui de Naruto ? Ou même auprès de n'importe quelle rédaction ? Il y en a de partout en ville.

─ En fait, je souhaite travailler dans la rédaction de grands magasines, mais ce ne sont pas des postes accessibles à n'importe qui, expliqua-t-elle. Je voudrais endurcir mon CV et renforcer ma propre expérience avant de postuler là où j'en ai envie. »

Tsunade acquiesça puis se leva, contourna son bureau et se posta devant Hinata, les bras croisés. Elle plongea son regard dans ces yeux opalescents craintifs. Elle regarda attentivement sa silhouette fluette engoncée dans un tailleur noir, ses cheveux courts, sa peau laiteuse si fine qu'elle pouvait presque voir au travers. Espoir, appréhension et méfiance brûlaient dans ses yeux nacrés. Quel sentiment désagréable... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un embryon entre ses mains, une créature si fragile et si inoffensive que l'envie de l'écraser entre ses mains la démangeait... Elle n'avait rien de l'assurance d'une jeune femme diplômée de l'une des meilleures universités du pays ! Tsunade avait envie de saisir ses petites épaules entre ses mains pour la secouer comme un prunier. La secouer, la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se désarticule comme la poupée de porcelaine qu'elle semblait être !

« Ecoutez-moi bien, dit-elle, et elle réalisa que son ton était extrêmement menaçant. »

Elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et radoucit sa voix. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à cette jeune femme, n'est-ce pas ? Aucune.

« J'ai tendance à me montrer assez exigeante envers mes assistantes. Elles ne restent jamais très longtemps et je n'ai pas grand espoir en vous non plus. Alors vous devez savoir qu'auprès de moi, il n'y aura jamais de journées faciles. J'ai un emploi du temps chargé qui vous donnera beaucoup de responsabilités et il vous semblera parfois que cela dépasse votre portée. Peu importe. Vous _devrez_ trouver un moyen de vous en sortir coûte que coûte. Si vous voulez atteindre votre objectif, il suffit de me satisfaire : je suis en mesure de vous procurer à peu près tous les postes qui vous font envie, mais vous devez le mériter. »

Tsunade attendit un moment que son petit discours fasse effet. Le visage d'Hinata ne s'était pas encore décrispé, mais la peur avait disparu au profit d'une petite flamme au fond de ses iris. Une toute petite flamme qui fit légèrement sourire la blonde. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir que ce poste l'endurcisse un petit peu, finalement ?

« Vous acceptez ce travail ? reprit-elle. »

Hinata bomba la poitrine et se redressa d'un air grave.

« Oui !

─ Parfait. Il est... Dix heures et demi, Hinata et tu commences maintenant. Tu devras être ici tous les matins à huit heures tapantes, _avec_mon petit déjeuner, et j'insiste là-dessus : un Caffè Verona et un muffin au chocolat de chez Starbucks – tu devrais peut-être prendre des notes ? »

Tsunade n'attendit pas qu'elle trouvât de quoi écrire avant de reprendre la parole. En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle escortait Hinata vers son nouveau bureau, qui était surprise par le passage radical du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

« Je te laisse le soin de trier les quelques courriers que tu vois ici (elle désigna le tas monstrueux de papiers que Karin lui avait apportée depuis trois jours) et tu filtreras tous mes appels, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'appels personnels, dont voici la liste des numéros. A leur affichage, veille à directement les transférer sur mon téléphone sans décrocher. Va récupérer mon agenda au standard, tu seras en charge de le mettre à jour et de m'informer quotidiennement de mes rendez-vous, car je suis susceptible d'en oublier une bonne partie. Tu seras également responsable des clés de ton bureau _et_ du double des miens à ne surtout pas perdre. On ne quitte pas son bureau sans que son travail ne soit terminé, peu importe l'heure et le moment de la journée. Ta pause déjeuner se fera en fonction de la mienne car elle peut beaucoup varier d'une journée à l'autre, à cause de mon programme. C'est bon ? »

Hinata acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur son bloc-notes où elle terminait encore d'écrire les informations que sa nouvelle patronne venait de lui donner. Tsunade avisa son teint pâle et ses lèvres légèrement bleuies.

« Respire, Hinata. »

La concernée souffla un grand coup et inspira longuement pour reprendre son souffle. L'air d'avoir passé des heures en apnée sous l'eau, elle ramassa les papiers que Tsunade lui avait confié et se mit au travail sans plus attendre. La blonde retourna dans son bureau, soulagée d'un grand poids. La disparition de tous ces papiers, cette présence à l'extérieur, ces coups de téléphone qui ne résonnaient plus dans la pièce... Elle n'allait plus être seule dans son travail et c'était un réconfort inimaginable pour quelqu'un dans sa situation.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de son bureau qu'elle inspecta d'un regard circulaire avant de reporter son attention vers la rue. Les voitures fonçaient dans tous les sens. Seuls d'imposants troupeaux de piétons parvenaient à interrompre leur flux continuel. Au milieu des véhicules multicolores, les taxis d'un jaune canari semblaient presque clignoter. Ils s'arrêtaient de partout : aux trottoirs, aux passages piétons, parfois en plein milieu de la chaussée. Un passager descendait et un autre montait. Les panneaux publicitaires brillaient non-stop, et les immeubles vitrés luisaient de la lumière des néons.

Sur son bureau, le _New York_ _Post_ était ouvert à la page d'un article qui semblait la narguer avec insistance. Un article qui la concernait...

Combien d'années avait-elle mis pour parvenir jusqu'ici ? A cinquante ans, elle avait vu du pays, elle avait fait ses preuves en tant que costumière, puis actrice, puis scénariste, puis directrice artistique. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ce poste de productrice... Mais elle ne l'avait pas eu, et ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir mérité. Personne n'avait trimé plus qu'elle pour cela. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on entende parler d'elle dans tout Broadway et plus loin encore. Tsunade avait abandonné l'amour et l'amitié au bord de la route, les joies, les loisirs, le bon temps, les promenades ; tous ces avantages à vivre dans une ville aussi cosmopolite que New York. Cinquante années de sa vie dans le travail et la solitude, pour mieux avancer ; cinquante années à attendre un jour qui finalement n'était pas arrivé.

Cela dit, elle n'était pas jalouse de Sasuke Uchiwa. Pourquoi l'être ? Après tout, malgré son jeune âge, il s'en sortait relativement bien à ce fameux poste de producteur, auquel son père l'avait placé moyennant piston et corruption. Il aurait pu refuser de le saisir au regard du mérite que d'autres personnes, comme elle, avaient à recevoir cet honneur à sa place... mais quelle espèce de fou ferait ça, de nos jours ? Dans cette situation, elle-même aurait sans doute fermé les yeux sur ce détail pour réaliser ses ambitions. Mais au rythme où avançaient les choses, elle serait probablement déjà morte de vieillesse avant que ce gamin ne cédât son poste à quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était peut-être cela, le plus frustrant. Le fait que, malgré leur différence d'âge, Sasuke n'était pas dépourvu de ressources. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Dans son bureau de producteur, il semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Les responsabilités ne l'effrayaient pas moins que les investissements et les décisions auxquelles il était sujet chaque jour. La presse ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait grandi dans une famille qui avait une histoire de longue date avec les médias et à ce jour, il avait plus d'argent, plus de succès, plus de temps et plus d'influence qu'_elle_. Cette réussite aurait pu être la sienne, aurait _dû_ être la sienne. Mais elle ne le serait sans doute jamais.

Elle colla son front contre la vitre froide en soupirant. Et voilà Tsunade condamnée à admirer la gloire de loin, comme elle l'admirait depuis des années et des années.

_Seule._

* * *

><p>Il y avait des gens autour d'elle. Devant, derrière. A gauche, à droite. Tout était si étroit que sa cage thoracique n'avait même pas assez d'espace pour se gonfler.<p>

C'était toujours ça, les bouches de métro aux heures de pointes. Un sac de nœuds. Une masse informe d'individus qui se bousculent sur les marches crasseuses d'un escalier recouvert de chewing-gums, noirci par les centaines de milliers de semelles qui le piétinent tous les jours. Un troupeau hétéroclite de citoyens qui sillonnent les couloirs étroits de stations dont chaque mur était tagué, jusqu'au dernier centimètre carré, de couleurs criardes et humides – celles des sprays bons marchés d'adolescents survoltés.

Le contact au corps à corps dans la foule ne la gênait pas. Si toutefois une main intrépide se risquait à la toucher de manière trop insistante, elle se servait de ses ongles, qu'elle avait laissé pousser, comme d'une arme très efficace pour s'en débarrasser.

Dans les escaliers de la bouche, la foule se divisait spontanément en deux files plus ou moins disparates. L'une descendait les escaliers, l'autre les montait et Sakura faisait partie de celle-ci. Coincée par devant et derrière entre deux femmes plutôt enveloppées, elle tentait de suivre la cadence de la foule en grimpant les marches au pas de gymnastique. Mais même en prenant le métro tous les jours, elle ne s'y faisait pas : le rythme paraissait trop élevé autour d'elle. Elle devait courir pour ne pas se faire piétiner par les autres, sans cesse être sur le qui-vive : à surveiller son sac, à veiller à ce que son manteau ne se retrouve pas coincé par les portes automatiques du métro, à ne pas faire tomber sa carte d'abonnée au réseau de transport en commun par terre – car alors elle n'aurait aucun espoir de retourner en arrière pour la ramasser... Chaque déplacement devenait stressant. A contrario, les New Yorkais avaient toujours quelque chose de distrayant à faire en sortant du métro : passer un coup de fil, terminer de lire un article de presse, consulter la liste de lecture de son lecteur mp3, boire un cappuccino, télécharger une énième application sur son Iphone... Et leurs jambes commandaient toutes seules leurs moindres mouvements, s'accordaient aux fluctuations du rythme sans accrocs : accélérer à l'ouverture de la rame, s'arrêter à sa fermeture ; un sans domicile fixe qui retient les passants en faisant la manche, une altercation entre hooligans qui bouche l'accès aux escaliers, une femme enceinte qui ralentit tout le monde... Quelque chose allait toujours de travers.

L'uniformité de son mouvement n'empêchait pas ces singularités de se manifester : New York admettait toujours, dans son irréelle rapidité, les défauts qui lui adjugeaient sa perfection.

Sakura consulta sa montre. Elle était terriblement en retard... Cette grève des transports avait paralysé Manhattan pendant près de deux heures et créé un décalage considérable dans le rythme de la ville. L'audition devait pratiquement toucher à sa fin, à présent ! Elle sortit son téléphone portable de son sac pour contacter le théâtre et obtenir des renseignements. Mais au moment même où elle avait voulu en déverrouiller l'écran tactile, la femme marchant devant elle poussa un juron d'une voix rauque qui attira son attention. Lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi, elle fourra le téléphone dans sa poche en l'imitant, et sa voix criarde rejoignit la complainte d'une cinquantaine d'autres citoyens.

« Et _merde_ ! »

Une pluie battante arrosait cruellement la ville, et de grosses gouttes cognaient douloureusement le haut de son crâne. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt de grêlons mais elle ne pouvait pas lever la tête pour vérifier. Pas le temps. Pas le temps de s'arrêter, d'ouvrir son sac et d'en sortir son parapluie. Pas le temps non plus de faire attention à sa coiffure, à ses vêtements, à son eye-liner qu'elle sentait déjà couler au coin de ses yeux. Les pans de son jeans étaient trempés jusqu'aux mi-mollets et l'eau s'infiltrait par la semelle de ses bottes jusque dans l'espace entre ses orteils. Ses cheveux, aussi humides que si elle sortait de la douche, gouttaient dans son cou. La pluie s'insinuait entre son écharpe et sa nuque, puis glissait le long de son échine, provoquant ainsi des frissons dans son dos. Un vent frais achevait de geler ses doigts qui cherchaient désespérément chaleur et protection dans les poches de son caban en laine grise. Le froid mordait son nez, ses oreilles, ses joues ; elle haletait, l'air glacé pénétrait ses narines et liquéfiait l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Courir devenait insupportable.

Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de distinguer la route devant elle... Mais on n'y voyait plus rien à dix mètres. Seuls les taxis jaunes et quelques enseignes lumineuses étaient reconnaissables de loin. De volumineux nuages gris avaient couvert le ciel, si vite que l'on aurait presque cru à une éclipse solaire. Ces changements météorologiques brusques perturbaient également Sakura. Passer d'un air sec et pollué à cette atmosphère humide et lourde en l'espace de quelques minutes était étourdissant.

Quelque chose attira soudain son attention. Regardant au travers de ses cils d'où pendaient quelques gouttes de pluie, la jeune femme aperçut une silhouette familière. Cependant, sa vue fut rapidement balayée par un bus qui passa en trombe juste sous son nez, manquant de l'écraser si elle n'avait pas rapidement reculé jusqu'au trottoir. Le souffle coupé par cette interruption, le rythme cardiaque désordonné, elle reprit doucement sa course lorsque le feu passa au vert pour les piétons. Elle tourna immédiatement à droite et poursuivit. Au bout de deux minutes, la silhouette réapparut, quelques mètres devant elle. Elle courait au même rythme, avec le même empressement teinté d'agacement et de panique qu'elle. Sakura le voyait à sa manière d'esquiver chaque passant avec habileté et rapidité, à sa manière de s'excuser avec impatience auprès de ceux qu'elle percutait, au fait qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de rabattre son foulard ou même son propre sac à main sur sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie.

Mais ce qui ne lui était pas inconnu restait ce spectacle auquel elle assistait quotidiennement au travail et qui, contre toute attente, parvenait à se reproduire même dans des conditions environnementales aussi catastrophiques que celles-ci. Le spectacle de ces longues et épaisses mèches dorées qui se balançaient voluptueusement au bout de cette queue de cheval, malgré le vent et la pluie qui trempaient et emmêlaient leurs chevelures. Ce mouvement subtil, presque irréel, n'était pas sans rappeler la grâce et la finesse des deux jambes de mannequin qui dépassaient de sous sa jupe en jean. Comment, malgré le torrent qui s'abattait sur la ville, Ino parvenait-elle à garder sa distinction habituelle ? Et surtout, par quel malheur s'était-elle retrouvée sur le même chemin qu'elle ? Comment allait-elle tenir la comparaison devant les passants, lorsqu'ils les verraient défiler l'une après l'autre ?

Heureusement, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Ino n'était pas du genre unique. Sakura avait tout de même déjà, à plusieurs reprises, croisé ce même spécimen de jeunes femmes ni adultes, ni adolescentes : des blondes décharnées habillées à la pointe de la mode, aux yeux aussi délavés que leurs jeans déchirés, aux ongles manucurés et en chaussures à talons. Un mètre soixante-dix d'assurance, de charme et de style. Ces exemplaires grandeur nature de poupées Barbie se baladaient de partout dans New York. On les croisait habituellement dans les centre commerciaux, qu'elles y soient clientes ou vendeuses, mais aussi à la sortie de grands bureaux, entourées de leurs collègues et prétendants, ou nouant des liens plus que professionnels avec leurs patrons... Où qu'elles fussent, elles étaient toujours occupées à grimper les échelons de la société, ce qui, en plus d'agacer Sakura, la frustrait au plus haut point.

A bout de souffle, elle tourna sur sa droite et constata qu'Ino avait pris la même direction qu'elle. La jeune femme contempla avec appréhension le paysage des façades de bâtiments grisâtres déchiré par la pluie.

Où... Où courrait-elle comme ça ?

* * *

><p>« Putain ! Merde ! Mais c'est incroyable ça ! Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez ? Pour qui est-ce que vous <em>nous<em> prenez ? »

Et oui, il avait fallu que cela arrive.

« Rentrez chez vous ! »

Retard collectif ! Un malheureux carambolage sur la trente-quatrième rue bloquait la moitié Sud de Manhattan, tandis qu'un banc de chauffeurs de métro en grève avait bloqué l'autre moitié du borough. Résultat des courses ? Six jeunes femmes hors d'haleine, trempées jusqu'aux os, le nez et les oreilles encore rougies par le froid et les orteils réduits à l'état de glaçons se tenaient aux portes de la salle de spectacle du Broadway Theater.

« Deux heures de retard et vous nous demandez de reconduire les auditions ? Inadmissible ! »

Six jeunes femmes en comptant Sakura, dont les yeux lançaient de véritables éclairs à la personne arrivée juste avant elle.

« Je vous en prie, supplia l'une des retardataires de sa voix chevrotante. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas responsables des aléas de la circulation !

─ Et moi non plus, répliqua-t-il avec suffisance. Maintenant sortez d'ici ! »

Mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Déjà, les protestations fusaient et on entendait depuis l'extérieur les candidates tempêter contre le producteur avec autant de force que de colère. Sakura ne se mêla pas au chambardement, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre que la situation tournât en leur faveur. Pour le moment, elle était occupée à fixer l'objet de son étonnement avec frustration. _Comment avaient-elles pu s'inscrire à la même audition?_

« Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il avec impatience. Ces auditions disposaient d'un créneau horaire bien précis et il ne tenait qu'à vous de venir. J'ai bien d'autres engagements à respecter pour ne pas perdre mon temps avec une bande de retardataires dans votre genre. »

Se faire engueuler par Sasuke Uchiwa en personne n'avait rien d'aussi impressionnant que ce qu'on pourrait penser. En fait, c'était plutôt emmerdant, pensa Sakura. Il élevait rarement la voix, sauf pour se faire entendre au milieu des jappements hystériques des jeunes candidates, pour la plupart à peine majeures. Mais elle aurait mille fois préféré des hurlements de colère et d'indignation à cette espèce d'indifférence froide et méchante qui suintait de ses mots comme une eau glacée. De mémoire d'homme, elle n'avait jamais vu pareille incarnation de suffisance et de vanité.

Son attaché-case en main et son manteau bien serré autour de ses épaules, Sasuke contourna le groupe toujours sous le feu des protestations. Certaines candidates bloquèrent son passage tandis que d'autres l'interpellaient d'une voix nasillarde, sans toutefois oser le toucher. Toutes sauf Sakura. Elle était encore éreintée par sa course et l'air glacé avait brûlé son palais et ses amygdales. _Merde..._ Elle avait fait tellement attention à ne pas prendre froid pour pouvoir parler et chanter correctement le jour des auditions !

« Et si jamais l'une d'entre nous se révélait être _la_ Cendrillon qu'il vous faut pour votre spectacle ? suggéra une candidate brune d'un air suppliant. »

Elle lui bloquait la route vers la porte avec entêtement, si bien qu'il se sentit obligé de répondre.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, je suis extrêmement satisfait des auditions que je viens de faire passer, répliqua-t-il sèchement. »

Mais ses airs de princesse effarouchée indiquaient plutôt le contraire !

La petite assemblée se tourna si vite vers Sakura que la moitié des têtes sembla se décrocher de leurs cous. Elle recula légèrement, mal à l'aise.

« Je l'ai dit à haute voix, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. »

Le regard de Sasuke, aussi vif qu'une brûlure, suffit à lui répondre. Il s'avança vers elle d'un air menaçant et Sakura maintint l'échange visuel. _Je ne dois pas me laisser impressionner_, se dit-elle. Mais elle regretta instantanément cette pensée lorsqu'elle mesura la largeur de ses épaules – environ le double des siennes – alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle jusqu'à ce que son petit nez pointu frôlât son torse de rugbyman.

« Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas très bien entendu, souffla le concerné entre les dents.

─ Alors-lavez-vous-les-oreilles, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en détachant chaque syllabe. Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes occupé à ce point, les auditions auraient dû se terminer dans une demi-heure. Donc soit vous perdez une demi-heure à nous auditionner, soit vous libérer six témoins de choix pour raconter au premier journaliste venu que le petit Uchiwa ne fait pas le travail pour lequel on le paie... Ce dont ils sont, à mon avis, déjà intimement persuadés depuis le témoignage de votre dernière secrétaire. »

Il fronça tellement les sourcils qu'ils ne formèrent plus qu'un seul trait noir au-dessus de ses yeux.

« Je l'ai lu cet article dans le New York Post, crut bon d'ajouter Sakura. »

Et les autres candidates l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds en acquiesçant, comme si elles notaient mentalement de lire l'article en question plus tard. Sasuke ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle serra les dents et s'efforça d'adopter une expression lisse et neutre, ne se montrant pas aussi affectée par le regard lugubre du brun qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Elle aurait voulu empêcher ce flots de remarques acerbes de s'échapper d'entres ses lèvres mais elle n'y pouvait rien : cette espèce d'arrogance qui lui pendait au nez la rendait folle.

« Votre discours ne me donne pas spécialement envie de vous faire plaisir, reprit le brun d'un ton sec. D'autant que – il eut un rictus mauvais – aucune d'entre vous n'a réellement le physique pour incarner Cendrillon. Quel espèce de théâtre voudrait d'une Cendrillon aux cheveux roses ? »

Il jeta un regard méprisant à la touffe de cheveux humides qui se dressait sur la tête de Sakura, et elle renifla avec dédain.

« Vous devriez enlever cette perruque ici, ce n'est pas un _cirque_ mais un théâtre.

─ Ce n'est pas une...

─ Sasuke ? »

Les portes de la salle de spectacle étaient grandes ouvertes sur le hall où se tenait le petit rassemblement en présence de l'interpelé. Ces portes donnaient sur la fosse de la salle où d'élégants sièges de velours rouge rembourrés s'alignaient en pente douce. En bas, un homme en chemise blanche et en cravate remontait l'allée dans leur direction et adressa un signe de la main au brun. Sakura plissa les paupières en remarquant avec étonnement, sur le crâne du nouvel arrivant, les mèches de cheveux blonds désordonnées dont les pics se détachait de l'obscurité de la scène.

Sasuke sembla profiter de la diversion provoquée par cette intervention pour s'enfuir, mais l'arrivant le trahit.

« Eh ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Personne n'osa l'attraper par le bras pour le retenir, mais une jeune fille eut l'audace de laisser trainer son pied en reculant... Lorsque le brun manqua de trébucher, il se rattrapa sur la poignée de la porte vitrée et fusilla du regard la responsable de l'incident. Ino lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enfuis ? Hinata m'a demandé de te donner ça de la part de Tsunade, expliqua le blond.

─ Naruto, ça ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre ?

─ Non, en fait, c'est plutôt urgent. Tsunade s'est rendue compte, en vérifiant la liste des inscrits pour les auditions, qu'il manquait pas mal de monde. Du coup, on se demandait s'il ne vallait mieux pas les reconduire ? Leur téléphoner pour les avertir qu'on met en place...

─ Naruto, tais-toi.

─ … une nouvelle séance. Tu ne l'as pas entendue, tout à l'heure, parler de _l'audition la plus lamentable et la plus décevante qu'elle aie jamais menée_ ? rapporta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, en adoptant une voix aiguë qui ne lui convenait pas. »

Des regards de reproches s'adressèrent de concert au producteur dont les joues avaient pris une délicate teinte rose. Il afficha un air de défi, et Sakura se demanda s'il n'allait pas avoir le culot de s'en aller quand même. Il tourna sur de lui-même pour observer les regards accusateurs, dont l'un d'eux se fit inutilement insistant et _langoureux._

« Elle aurait au moins pu attendre de passer sur scène avant de lui faire du charme, pesta-t-elle intérieurement. »

Mais à son grand soulagement, le concerné exprima une indifférence totale au regard charmeur d'Ino. Lançant des regards courroucés au dit Naruto, Sasuke s'avoua vaincu et fit demi-tour dans la salle, descendant l'allée en pente légère jusqu'aux premiers rangs.

« Hinata ! héla-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Rappelle Tsunade, remets tout en place ! »

Il y eut un bruissement de tissu et des pas précipités derrière les rideaux cramoisis cachant les coulisses, et on lui répondit dans un couinement : « Tout de suite ! » Il lança des regards impatients aux filles et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il retira son manteau, jeta son attaché-case sur un siège et s'installa sur celui d'à côté, au premier rang. Naruto accompagna les filles et leur indiqua comment rejoindre les coulisses avant de s'en aller.

« Je retourne au bureau Sasuke, je te tiens au courant pour l'agenda ! »

Mais le précité ne lui répondit que par un grognement. Il semblait particulièrement agacé par le fait de devoir rester sur place et consultait régulièrement l'heure sur son BlackBerry.

Dans les coulisses, l'excitation était à son comble. Après avoir monté un tout petit escalier caché derrière le rideau pour accéder à la scène, les filles s'étaient engouffrées dans le couloir étroit des loges. Elles suivaient à présent une assistante dont les cheveux d'un noir bleuté, coupé en un carré parfait, se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Elle ouvrit une porte et les filles entrèrent dans une salle plutôt grande. En passant devant elle, Sakura avisa le badge accroché à son chemisier où figurait son prénom, Hinata. Puis elle reporta son attention vers la pièce qu'elle venait de pénétrer. Le sol était recouvert d'un plancher clair et lisse, la salle illuminée par de gros spots fichés au plafond et les murs avaient des teintes beige qui donnaient une impression d'espace. Une odeur de peinture fraiche se dégageait des lieux, comme s'ils avaient été rénovés il y a quelques jours. Le mur d'en face était recouvert par un immense miroir devant lequel s'élevait une rampe de métal à une hauteur d'un mètre.

« Idéal pour s'entrainer à la danse, pensa Sakura.

─ La salle est à votre disposition pour vous échauffer et vous entrainer un peu avant votre passage, expliqua Hinata. Dans dix minutes, je viendrai chercher la première à passer. Bonne chance. »

La brunette sortit et abandonna derrière elle un silence de plomb. Sakura sentit l'atmosphère se compresser brusquement et son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Elle avait toujours été sensible à ce genre de changements d'ambiance qui la rendait encore plus nerveuse que d'habitude. Le seul inconvénient dans la carrière artistique qu'elle avait choisie de mener était cette constante compétition entre acteurs qui lui mettait une pression insupportable.

Après s'être tour à tour changées dans les cabines annexées à la salle, chacune s'asseyait à même le plancher et s'étirait, puis s'exerçait auprès de la rampe. Faisant de même, Sakura observa ses concurrentes attentivement et constata sans le moindre doute qu'elles étaient toutes des exemples de rigueur et de finesse. Elle se demandait s'il en était de même pour elle, ne se regardant que rarement dans le miroir lorsqu'elle s'entrainait et étant de toute façon incapable de se juger.

Même concentrée sur son travail, la rose sentait parfaitement les regards qui coulaient autour d'elle dans la salle. Appréhensifs, calculateurs. Chacune comparait à l'autre le moindre de ses gestes, tout en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Et personne ne prononçait mot. Peut-être le stress leur nouait-il la gorge comme c'était le cas pour elle ? Mais les candidates n'en arborait pas moins cette dignité pleine d'arrogance qui lui faisait tellement horreur, et elle ne supportait pas leurs regards supérieurs. Surtout les _siens_.

Elle était déjà furieuse de l'avoir vue fouler le plancher du théâtre à l'entrée... Mais alors là, sentir ses regards condescendants lui brûler le visage était insupportable. Elle n'acceptait cela de personne. Surtout venant d'Ino. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vue entrer avant elle dans la salle, Sakura avait failli avaler sa propre langue de dépit. Que faisait-elle _ici_, dans le même théâtre qu'elle ? Fallait-il _vraiment_ qu'elle se présentât aux mêmes auditions qu'elle, le même jour ? N'aurait-elle pas pu arriver à l'heure, comme les autres ? Mais non, impossible. Toutes deux sortaient du travail, elles avaient donc dû emprunter le même trajet et rencontrer les mêmes imprévus liés aux transports.

Chaque fois qu'Ino se trouvait dans un rayon de dix mètres autour d'elle, Sakura se sentait menacée pour une raison qu'elle ignorait – ce qui n'en rajoutait que plus à sa frustration. C'était comme si elle devenait peu à peu invisible et que son propre corps perdait de la consistance. Et voilà maintenant que depuis plus de dix minutes, Ino la fixait avec une telle insistance qu'elle se sentait fondre sous son regard cobalt.

« Un problème ? finit-elle par demander à brûle-pourpoint.

─ Pourquoi y en aurait-il un ? répondit la blonde d'un ton onctueux.

─ Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure.

─ Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça.

─ Ah, vraiment ? »

Sakura fulminait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. On aurait dit qu'une sorte de rancœur accumulée depuis des semaines remontait à la surface. La pression lui donnait la nausée, son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était remonté quelque part dans sa gorge. Sa main serrait convulsivement la rampe. Elle poursuivait ses étirements en redoublant de rigueur. Face à elle, Ino l'imitait avec non moins de rigidité. Elle observa son visage d'une beauté ineffable arborer un air railleur insupportable qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Le ton doucereux et amer avec lequel Ino s'adressait à elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Et sinon, tu n'as pas peur de vomir des insanités au jury, lorsque tu ouvriras la bouche ? reprit sèchement Sakura.

─ Pas plus que tu ne devrais avoir peur de tomber sur scène, avec tes pieds de canard, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

─ Fais bien attention à ce que le frottement de tes cuisses de truie ne fasse pas trop de bruit, on risquerait de ne plus entendre la musique !

─ Arrange ta frange mieux que ça, histoire que ton grand front n'attire pas toute l'attention du jury !

─ Lorsqu'ils me verront danser, ils oublieront mon front, siffla Sakura. »

A présent, elles s'affrontaient en des mouvements de danse toujours plus rapides, toujours plus souples, toujours plus complexes. Les autres candidates retenaient leur respiration, à la fois fascinées et effrayées par la confrontation. Elles faillirent en venir aux mains quand une silhouette fluette, qui mesurait une bonne demi-tête de moins que les filles, se glissa entre elles, les bras courant son visage.

« Ça suffit, arrêtez, _arrêtez_ ! Gardez votre énergie pour vos passages respectifs ! »

Hinata les sépara de force. Elles cessèrent de s'agiter mais leurs yeux se lançaient toujours des éclairs. Quant à la brunette, elle était essouflée. Elle avait dû courir en entendant du chahut, car sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné et ses joues avaient pris une teinte cramoisie presque inquiétante. Elle adressa un regard de reproches aux filles, avant d'appeler d'une voix ferme :

« Ino Yamanaka ? »

L'interpelée leva la main sans quitter des yeux Sakura.

« Vous êtes attendue sur scène. Quant à... Sakura ? Sakura Haruno ? C'est vous ? Venez, vous vous tiendrez dans les coulisses et succèderez immédiatement à Mademoiselle Yamanaka pour que le jury n'attende pas entre chaque passage. Je reviendrai chercher celle qui passera après Mademoiselle Haruno d'ici cinq minutes, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des autres. Allons-y. »

Dans le couloir étroit et sombre, elles marchèrent en file indienne derrière Hinata jusqu'à la scène, sans un mot. Une fois arrivées aux coulisses à proprement dit, la brune se présenta sur scène et interrompit le bavardage de deux personnes, un homme et une femme.

« Probablement les membres du jury, pensa Sakura avec excitation.

─ La première candidate est prête.

─ Très bien, fais-la rentrer Hinata, répondit une voix féminine. »

Ino quitta les coulisses et marcha d'un pas mesuré jusqu'au milieu de la scène où elle se présenta au jury en quelques mots. Ils échangèrent des paroles à mi-voix que Sakura ne distinguait pas de là où elle était – de toute façon leur discussion ne l'intéressait pas. Elle tremblait encore de rage et son esprit, autant que sa vue, étaient brouillés par des larmes d'indignation. Elle recula vers le mur du fond auquel elle s'adossa avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol recouvert d'un plastique noir et brûlant au toucher.

Elle était éreintée. Par sa journée, premièrement. Débuter le service à sept heures et demie du matin pour finir à vingt-trois heures, et ce six fois par semaine commençait à devenir pesant. Sans compter que son job n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et encore moins d'agréable : servir d'immondes hamburgers à des clients bouffis ou anorexiques la répugnait de plus en plus, et ses collègues n'étaient pas les plus sympathiques qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Elle-même ne faisait aucun effort pour se montrer amicale. Quant à son patron, il passait tellement de temps à mettre en place d'innombrables systèmes de sécurité pour protéger son argent – mais de toute façon, quelle espèce de gang voudrait braquer un fast-food aussi minable que le sien ? pensait Sakura – qu'il en négligeait jusqu'à l'hygiène de la cuisine.

Deuxièmement, elle bossait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir beaucoup. Sortir avec des _amis,_ s'entend-il. Ses dimanches se résumaient à boire de la bière bon marché devant la télé, à zoner toute seule à Central Park, puis à rentrer à la maison pour picoler, regarder la télé, écouter la radio. Picoler. Cela faisait deux mois et demi qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez elle pour arriver à New York, et entre l'appartement sur lequel elle avait claqué toutes ses économies d'un coup – c'est-à-dire un peu plus de mille dollars – et le loyer ainsi que les factures qui s'accumulaient chaque mois, elle n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que son salaire de caissière peinait à répondre à ses besoins.

La musique – du piano accompagné d'un violon et d'un instrument à vent qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier – s'éleva dans les airs. Au loin, Ino commençait à se mouvoir. Ses gestes étaient flous, Sakura l'observait les yeux mi-clos, ensommeillée.

Elle avait emménagé à New York dans l'espoir d'accomplir une carrière d'actrice pour laquelle elle avait travaillé sans relâche au Vermont. Le Lycée d'Arts Dramatiques, les cours de danse, de chant, de théâtre... Elle n'avait pas fait tout cela en vain. C'était un projet qu'elle enjolivait depuis des années et des années dans l'espoir secret d'arriver ici. Là. A l'endroit même où elle se tenait.

Et puis, il y avait eu la désillusion. La réalité. Le quotidien morne l'avait frappée un beau matin en plein visage. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que, toutes ennuyeuses que pouvaient paraître ses journées, le rythme étourdissant de la ville faisait qu'elles passaient très vite. C'était donc une torture rapide, brève. Une torture de tous les jours. Tout filait trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse participer à cette course infernale contre le temps, alors elle se contentait d'être la spectatrice de ce phénomène aussi beau qu'effrayant.

New York n'était pas celle des films. Ce n'était pas celle qu'on attendait, celle sur qui on peut compter. C'était une ville grise et impitoyable, où l'argent était la priorité numéro un, où se balançaient les attaché-cases et les mallettes d'hommes d'affaire pressés. Une ville où la tyrannie du temps sévissait à chaque minute. La population, victime d'elle-même, s'imposait un rythme surhumain sans même le réaliser. La pollution, les gros nuages gris qui s'accumulaient au-dessus de leurs têtes jusqu'à se transformer en pluie, les bouchons, les cris, les klaxons... C'était déprimant.

Mais à d'autres moments, elle changeait. C'était une ville de couleurs, de spots, de peaux cuivrées et de dialectes exotiques. A n'importe quel coin de rue, elle entendait parfois plus de langues que n'en captaient son satellite. Des néons aux couleurs criardes brillaient, clignotaient,_vibraient_ de chaleur. Le soir, les gens riaient et s'amusaient, attablés dans de charmants petits restaurants ou accoudés à l'un de ces bars jazz très branchés que l'on trouvait à Manhattan. Main dans la main, des couples de tous âges se promenaient sous les réverbères de Central Park, des rassemblements de hooligans créaient la confusion dans quelques coins de rue, des sirènes de Police retentissaient par-ci, par-là... La ville fourmillait de tant d'activité, de bruit, d'animation. Elle vivait encore. Elle ne dormait pas. La nuit comme le jour, New York brillait de mille feux.

Chaque soir, Sakura longeait les façades vitrées de ces restaurants et de ces pubs chaleureux en rentrant du travail. Et chaque soir, sa poche était vide d'un pourboire qu'elle se montrait trop acerbe pour recevoir. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir s'asseoir dans ces cafés ou ces pizzerias avec une bande d'amis branchés, comme n'importe lequel de ces jeunes qu'elle croisait ? Condamnée à observer un bonheur inaccessible, elle finit par accepter que si son quotidien se montrait ingrat avec elle, c'était en partie de son fait.

Mais ce jour-là, elle avait la possibilité de changer cette situation. Son premier salaire d'actrice ne serait sûrement pas beaucoup plus élevé que celui de caissière au fast-food dans un premier temps, mais les choses allaient s'arranger avec le temps. Elle n'avait qu'à passer le cap des auditions et la vraie vie commencerait pour de bon.

« Mademoiselle Haruno, c'est à vous. »

La musique s'était arrêtée sans qu'elle ne l'eût réalisé. Sakura se redressa vivement et entra sur scène alors qu'Ino revenait dans les coulisses.

« Bonne chance, chuchota Hinata. »

Sakura lui sourit, sans grande conviction toutefois.

Dans sa tête, le compte-à-rebours avant la célébrité venait d'être lancé.

* * *

><p><strong>Mot de l'auteur<strong> : Ok, j'avoue que ce n'est pas extra. Niveau action déjà, parce que ça n'avance pas énormément (mais veut-on ? ce n'est que le premier chapitre après tout...) Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas super confiante de mon boulot pour le coup. Je pense que la qualité du texte ne laisse pas à désirer mais je ne suis pas douée pour évaluer si ce que j'écris dégage des émotions ou non, alors si ceux qui auront l'amabilité de me commenter voudraient bien me le dire, ça ne me dérangerait pas ^^

C'est donc pour ça que j'ai du retard sur cette mise à jour, j'ai longuement hésité, j'ai retouché les moindres mots, j'ai ajouté/supprimé des passages sans relâche... Il ne me reste plus qu'à me soumettre à votre jugement ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout. L'histoire semble prendre un tournant différent de ma première version. C'est en partie dû au fait que les incohérences qui existaient avant ont besoin d'être corrigées dès le début ! Mais il y aura sans nul doute des passages que je n'ai pas réussi à caser la dernière fois, un calendrier plus espacé, des évènements qui se succèdent avec plus de cohérence qu'avant.

En tout cas, merci pour la lecture, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Hina.


End file.
